It's Beginning to Look a lot Like (A Proposal)
by EmilyBea
Summary: Christmas Eve proposal drabble for CS. This is a reworked version of the first fic I ever wrote and it includes some more Christmas fluff because there can never be enough of it.


_**A/N: The first fic I ever wrote was a Christmas Eve drabble for a captain swan engagement (fittingly titled 'A Captain Swan Christmas Proposal). This year I've added a little more to the original story and renamed it, but the general plot is the same. CS gets the proposal I've been waiting for for roughly eight thousand years and fluff abounds. Hope you all enjoy!**_

On the morning of Christmas Eve Emma, Killian, and Henry gathered together for the first time in their new home trimming the tree and decorating the house as Christmas music played in the background. The three of them had been working most of the day to get ready for tonight's party. It seemed that through the grapevine most of the town had been given an invitation to their house for dinner and though she could just use her magic to prepare, Emma had to admit that the chance to spend the time with her true love and her kid was too desirable to throw away with a flick of her wrist.

It also was hard to be frustrated with the busyness that this season had presented for her at the station when today's festivities were going so well. Sure, it might have been nice to get a whole month filled with the traditional displays of Christmas but this moment was enough for Emma to feel like she'd finally found the exact right kind of holiday cheer to sustain her.

During the year in New York (and all her fake memories of the life she and Henry could have had) they were big Christmas people – starting the day after Thanksgiving and keeping a steady stream of holiday merriment going until almost New Years. That same devotion could never be actualized here in Storybrooke, even in the peaceful times, but maybe that was okay. Sparing just two days for Christmas didn't seem like such a hardship when she had magic in many forms all through the year.

' _You better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout I'm telling you why…'_

"To be honest I'm still a bit lost as to why the children of this realm are so enticed with the prospect of a jolly old man sneaking down the chimney." Killian's words cut off Frank Sinatra's cautionary rendition of 'Santa Claus is Coming to Town' and sparked a barked out laugh from Henry.

Emma shook her head and shot a knowing look at her pirate who was hanging stockings by the fireplace. Despite the many times she and Henry had tried to explain this world's customs surrounding the holiday, Killian was hesitant to accept them. At first he'd believed them to be some kind of joke, but by the fourth movie featuring old Saint Nick and the third week of Emma's mother's consecutive Christmas carol binge, Killian began to see the truth behind their claims.

"Kids are willing to overlook almost anything when it comes to presents."

Killian pretended to weigh that new intel and seemed to find it convincing. It took everything in Emma not to laugh at his easy acceptance, but somehow she managed. He was used to rolling with bizarre reasoning by now, and he chose to adapt and to accept over stressing the small stuff when it came to this realm.

"Did you guys know that Roland doesn't know about Santa? I asked him what he's asked the big guy for and he looked at me like he does anyone who tries to give him plain vanilla ice cream." Henry seemed genuinely saddened for the younger boy and Emma could imagine why.

"Leave it to fairytale characters to opt out of the ultimate fairytale. A jolly old elf giving out free presents with the help of magic should be right up their alley." Henry immediately agreed.

"What even is Christmas without believing in Santa? Every kid deserves to believe."

Emma came around the tree and hugged Henry close. She knew how important belief was to her son despite the fact that he was growing up. That faith in the impossible being possible had always been a huge part of who Henry was and it was one of his greatest qualities. It made total sense to Emma then that he would feel badly for a kid denied the chance to share in that excitement and potential for imagination.

"Not that I get the whole concept of inviting a strange man into one's abode to eat and leave surprises," Killian started, tilting his head to the side in that typically jesting way, "but if it's that big a right of passage, surely Robin and Regina won't mind him hearing the tale."

"I don't think I get a say. I mean he's not _really_ my little brother. Is he?"

"Robin and Regina are soul mates so I think in most ways that count he kind of is your step-brother," Emma replied. "And even if he isn't, Regina and Robin love you, they'll always want to hear what you think."

"I'm sure if you just told them what you thought, lad, they'd be all too happy to let you tell little Roland the tale," Killian added.

"When you guys have more kids you'll tell them right?" Henry asked.

"Of course we will," Emma responded nonchalantly.

Too late she noticed the weight of her statement. When _they_ had kids? Oh Jesus, that would involve her and Killian actually – well let's see. Custom would dictate that they'd need to get engaged, married, and then talk about if they wanted a baby. What if Killian didn't want any? Did she even want more children?

Emma hazarded a look over at Killian whose face had broken out into a huge grin. Her dashing pirate no doubt reveled in the momentary lack of concealment from her. His bright blue eyes met hers and in them she saw his excitement and a bit of that ever-present cockiness.

Yeah, now that she thought about it she could definitely see her and Killian having some more kids. There could be little brothers and sisters for Henry that looked like Killian and Emma together who had lopsided smiles and more sarcastic flair than any two parents could deal with. That would mean more members of the family she'd always dreamed of, who would always know they were valuable and important and that no matter what their mother and father would always love and protect them.

It was hard to keep Killian's eye at this point because now the air was charged between them with everything that needed to be said, but Emma felt this sudden need to move forward. She looked at him and realized that they'd been waiting to take these next big steps when she didn't want that, not even a little bit.

But this was how it always with Emma. She was in uncharted waters with Killian and having true love at all and sometimes their pace on the way to the future she wanted got a little stilted, but she knew if she asked he would say yes. Killian meant it every time he told her that she was his forever and his happy ending. Now she only wished she'd done this sooner, or that she had a way to ask him to marry her that was better than a blurted out plea, which was likely what would happen in their next moment alone.

"Good. I'm gonna go see them if that's okay. I'll be back before dinner."

Henry threw on his coat and then took it off, remembering the unseasonably warm weather outside. As he closed the door behind him, Killian moved towards Emma. She attempted to get herself in check again, swallowing past the lump in her throat that had formed as Killian finally grasped her hand and stood in front of her.

"So you've thought about children Swan?" His teasing tone pushed her to tease a little back.

"Not your cup of tea? Because we certainly don't need to-"

Killian stopped her words with a passionate kiss. The two of them held on to each other, losing themselves in the moment and in each other. All this time later his kiss still packed every flurry of emotion and zing of pleasure. The world still fell away when she was in Killian's arms and all her worries from before about what was the right way to get to where she wanted to go flew out of her mind. Instead she just felt loved and wanted by a man she trusted with all her heart. Finally he broke away from her and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I was planning to do this later tonight, when the others had all gone but I don't think I can wait." The heat in his eyes made Emma's mind race to the bedroom. She was definitely in favor of this turn of events, cleaning be damned. But when she turned for the bedroom Killian held her hand in place.

"What-" and then Emma watched as Killian dropped to his knee and pulled from his pocket a breathtakingly beautiful ring that though not opulent was ornately designed and truly perfect.

"There is nothing in this world that would make me happier than to expand our family, Emma. To give Henry brothers and sisters and you the chance at seeing your children - _our_ children - grow up from the start. But as a gentleman there's a few steps left to be taken."

Emma laughed at that, knowing that if she had a better command of her words this would be the perfect time to make a joke about his being old-fashioned. As it was she couldn't form a single reply. Instead she waited as more hope bubbled up inside her, anticipating the words he was about to say.

"From the moment we met I knew that you would change me forever. I was a different man then, not yet sure of what I wanted, but all along the way you've guided me, love. You've been the light and the certainty and I don't have the words to adequately tell you how much I love you. You've made my life whole and with you I am the man I always wanted to be, but I will never stop striving to be better for you and this family. So Emma Swan, will you make me the happiest man in all the realms and in all of time? Will you marry me?"

Emma stood there rooted to her place, tears streamed down her face but they were happy, oh so happy. A second passed and then another when she replayed so many of their moments together. From their first real interaction on the beanstalk, to losing him a dozen times and daring not to dream that they could ever find their way here. Now they had gotten to this promised state of domestic bliss. She'd found home in him and a love that was truly worthy of a happily ever after. So without any hesitation Emma nodded and as Killian stood she flung herself into his arms.

"Yes. Yes Killian, I will marry you," she whispered into the crook of his neck. Then he scooped her up into his arms and made for their bedroom.

Hours later, after a very thorough celebration (that would still need resuming later) Emma used her magic to finish their party prep and had the happiest Christmas she'd ever known. And luckily for her and for all of their family, it was the first of many _many_ more such happy holidays to come.

 _ **Post-Note: I think one of the craziest parts of this journey over the past year has been that I wrote this drabble on a whim and there are people who found it that day who have stuck with me this whole time. Other people have popped up along the way and so many of you have been so completely and fantastically supportive. Know that I am wishing you all the happiest of holidays and I am thankful from the bottom of my heart for all your kindness. Thanks again and here's to another year of more fluff and cuteness!**_


End file.
